


Adjustment Period

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly Kink, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Self Loathing, Weight Gain, self image problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has been brought up with "perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind" but then he starts to gain some weight. At first he's mortified, but then Cadash shows how much he loves it.</p><p>Written for the DA KinkMeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment Period

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt located here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=54222573#t54222573
> 
> Dorian has been brought up with "Perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind" but now things are a little different. Maybe something along the lines of Corypheus has been defeated and surely the treats the Orlesian nobles keep sending them as thanks can't go to waste, but they're certainly going to his waist, and he's starting to develop a bit of a belly.  
> When he realises he's getting tubby he's mortified, and decides to rectify it immediately... But those sweets and wine are just too damn good. Cue LI realising that there's something distracting him, and instead of what Dorian's expecting they love him pudge and all (maybe they prefer him with a little bit of belly?)  
> \+ Preference for LI are Adaar>Iron Bull>Cadash>Levellan>Trevelyan>Other LI in that order  
> ++Dorian complaining about how his clothes are snug, but he realises it means new wardrobe!  
> +++ Super fluffy praise turns a bit kinky and LI shows Dorian just how much they love it  
> ++++++++ Just tubby Dorian coming to love his body now it's softer, please Maker I need it.

During his time with the Carta, Edric Cadash had eaten many things that fell between unappetizing and barely edible. Becoming the Herald of Andraste had changed that for the better but running around the Western Approach, Emerald Graves, the Hinterlands, and what felt like half of Thedas hadn’t given him much time to sample anything but field rations.

Not that he was complaining. He was alive, the people who had fought by his side were alive, and the world was saved. But now that winter was closing in on the Frostbacks, the passes were closing. No more diplomatic envoys. No more being called away at the last minute to fight demons. Edric finally had time to relax and enjoy the good things in life

He could focus on perfecting the techniques Breaker had taught him. He could read those books Cassandra seemed to enjoy so much. He could try the food from all the various places he might need to visit in the coming year and do it from the safety of his private rooms.

Dorian joined him for the evening meal and for breakfast. He was the only one there to laugh when Edric was defeated by a bread roll. He showed Edric the proper way to cut asparagus. He was as baffled as Edric by a meat dish from the Anderfels.

After a day spent drilling in full plate mail with an enormous broadaxe, in the cold. It was nice to spend an evening in the warm, with good food and good company. Edric was more than a little sorry to see that time end as the passes thawed and traffic began flowing up to Skyhold once more.

“Josephine’s arranged a welcoming dinner tomorrow night for the Duke of Something or Other,” Dorian told him over a risotto.

Edric kicked Dorian gently. “I’m not going anywhere just yet.”

“There will be more claims on your time,” Dorian said quietly.

“Bed now?” Edric asked.

“You smooth talking dwarf,” Dorian said wryly. “How can I resist your charms?”

“Can’t. Got a better charm in my pants.”

Dorian groaned in mock pain. “Very well, amatus.”

As Edric kissed his way down Dorian’s chest toward his crotch, he discovered a little softness around Dorian’s navel. He gave it a quick nip and continued on his way.

In the morning light, Edric nuzzled the place where Dorian’s neck met his shoulder. It was warm and smelled like Dorian’s soap. He stayed there for as long as possible before his bladder forced him out into a day full of being the Inquisitor.

Spring marked a number of changes. Edric spent more time on Inquisition business. There were more state dinners, more complaints to be heard, more prisoners to judge, and for some reason certain nobles had taken to sending food in lieu of thanks. An Orlesian custom according to Josephine who took her own cut of the goods.

Edric sampled the food but he found most of the dessert items cloyingly sweet and the cheese was something he preferred to save for parties. A lot of it seemed to end up in his rooms, just sitting there.

Dorian, as it turned out, liked the fruit flavored desserts. Edric found out he liked hearing what they tasted like to Dorian. A hard candy with a jelly center that only registered as squishy and too sweet to Edric, tasted like roses with a hint of mint to Dorian.

Once they’d gone over all the types, Edric lost interest but Dorian liked them so Edric just left them where they were.

As spring wore on and Edric remained busy in spite of there being no breach, no Corypheus, and no Orlesian civil war, he began to worry about Dorian. They swapped stories in the evening and sparred as often as they could manage and slept in the same bed but Edric still felt like he barely saw his boyfriend.

One night, feeling nearly cross-eyed from a day of staring at reports, he came up to his room to find Dorian reading as usual. “I missed you. Have you been alright? I thought you might be getting that spring headcold that’s going around?” as he spoke, he slid into Dorian lap.

“Are you looking to catch it from me if I have?” Dorian asked, wrapping an arm around Cadash’s shoulders and shifting an empty wineglass to where they wouldn’t knock it over.

“Nope,” Edric said, leaning against Dorian’s shoulder and listening to the beat of his heart. “How’s your research going?”

“I have no proper lab and your library lacks several necessary volumes,” Dorian complained. “But I think I might be on to something.”

“Tomorrow is your training day, right? Lucky. I have to make an appearance for this Marquis. He thinks we can influence the Emperor to make him his sister’s heir instead of her illegitimate son. I’d much rather watch you swing that staff of yours around.” He leaned up and nibbled on Dorian’s ear. “In fact…”

By candlelight, Edric saw that Dorian’s belly button was a tiny bit deeper and his waist a little wider. Straddling Dorian, he touched the mage’s cheek gently. “If I ran off to the Free Marches to hide from all this Inquisition business, would you come with me?”

“Of course,” Dorian said, his hand grasping Edric’s penis. “But you won’t. Too bloody responsible.”

“You love it,” Edric said, noticing the corresponding softness in Dorian’s face. “But are you happy here?”

Dorian sighed and released Edric’s member. “Yes, amatus. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. I just wish we had more time together and it wasn’t so fucking cold. Now, let’s enjoy the time we have, shall we?”

“I love you,” Edric murmured in Dorian’s ear after they were done. Dorian reached for his hand and squeezed it.

Halfway through summer was when things changed.

Edric woke to the sound of grunting and muttered Tevene. Opening one eye, he looked around the room to where Dorian was fussing with a garment that Edric was sure he’d need to have been born with money to understand. “Need a hand?”

“I’ve got fat,” Dorian growled. “Look at this.”

Sitting up, Edric looked but all he saw was Dorian pulling on a buckle. “What am I looking at?”

Snarling, Dorian pulled the offending garment off. He prodded the softness of his middle which had developed a slight outward curve. “The belt pinches. I have enough here to pinch.” He demonstrated. “And I have to wear one of these tunics because my arse is too fat for the trousers that go with the others.” He picked one up. “The line on this one is all wrong because this-” he placed an angry hand on his abdomen and pressed it inward, “pulls it the wrong way.”

“Do you need more clothes?” Edric asked cautiously.

“I need to lose weight,” Dorian grumbled. “But a trip to the tailor’s wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Weren’t you talking the other day about summer fashion in Wycome?”

“I was,” Dorian said brightening. “The fabric should be in by now.” He looked down at his middle and smoothed it with both hands. “I just wish-”

“You’ll look very handsome,” Edric said sincerely.

“I’ll look fashionable and fat,” Dorian said, snorting.

“And handsome,” Edric insisted quietly.

When he received the new clothes, Edric thought Dorian looked as happy as he had in days. Edric's pleasure in seeing Dorian’s obvious enjoyment in his clothes was offset by the way that now he wouldn’t be naked when Edric could see him. He’d blow out the candles before they had sex and swat Edric’s hands away if they came near his waist or rear.

Edric decided the best course of action was to stay out of it after he tried to start snuggling with Dorian while he was reading and the human almost dumped him on the floor.

-

As winter closed the passes, Dorian supposed the upside was that the stream of food into Skyhold was going to diminish. He’d been working harder in training than he had in years. He could feel the difference it made in the muscles of his legs, neck, back, and arms. The problem was that those muscles were under a layer of fat that wasn’t budging. While the expansion of his waist had slowed, it hadn’t stopped.

He knew that if he wanted to go back to the size he’d been before, he’d need to eat less but he’d never been good at resisting temptation. He’d spend the day studying and skip lunch because he’d lose track of time following the thread of information scattered through the books. He treasured those books and bringing lunch with him would risk getting food on them. But then he’d come out of the library and be ravenously hungry. A piece of candy here, a pastry there, and then dinner. At the formal dinners he’d try to take only a little but it was hard not to enjoy that sweet cheese spread with the cinnamon. Or that extra dollop of honey on his toast at breakfast. A glass of wine before bed.

On days when he trained, he was always hungry. Of course, he could have eaten boiled rice and vegetables but usually there was stew and bread and cheese and sometimes cheesecake with berries. The cook almost always had a tray of cookies somewhere.

So many little things that added up to a plump mage. Each individual flavor and texture was wonderful. The effect… he looked down at his belly where it protruded, soft and round, even under his clothes.

“Amatus,” he said, as if nothing in the world were wrong, on hearing Edric come up the stairs.

“Evening, Dorian,” Edric said casually. “The last of the people who don’t want to be stuck with us all winter left this morning.”

“It’s official then,” Dorian said.

“Yep,” Cadash grinned. “More time for me to spend with you. Maybe we could start the celebration now.”

“You don’t have to pretend,” Dorian said stiffly.

“Pretend what? That I want to have sex with you? That’s not pretending.” Edric said.

“That you find me attractive,” Dorian said through gritted teeth.

“You’re an extremely handsome man, Dorian.”

“You haven’t seen me naked in-”

“Not for lack of trying.”

Dorian began fumbling his clothes off in frustration. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Edric as he did so. When he was naked, he remained staring at the floor, waiting for Edric to be disgusted.

“Dorian,” Edric said gently, “I see nothing here to be ashamed of.”

Huffing out a breath, Dorian looked at Edric, not quite trusting what he was hearing.

“I’m a dwarf. You’re the first human I’ve been with. Yours isn’t the first gut I’ve seen, salrokka, but it is one of the cutest.” Edric met Dorian’s eyes. “Fine, it’s the cutest.”

Taking a double handful of his belly, Dorian raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “You think this is cute?”

Edric walked over to Dorian and lightly kissed Dorian’s navel and gently pulled his hands away. “You want to know what I think or have you decided you know already?”

“What do you think?” Dorian asked, voice small.

“Before he left, Iron Bull told me two things to keep in mind for our relationship. One of them was that you like what’s forbidden. In Tevinter, this would be forbidden to you, right?” the dwarf rubbed his thumb along the underside of Dorian’s belly, sending shivers up Dorian’s spine.

“Yes,” he breathed out. “Well, no.”

“You could do it but people would talk.” Edric said, sounding more certain of himself.

“Yes. Perfect mind, perfect body, perfect leader.” Dorian recited.

“Perfect to them. I’m not them.” Edric slowly settled his hands on Dorian’s love handles.

He had the feeling that he ought to pull away, Edric was certainly giving him time to do so. But it had been so long since he’d been touched like this and Edric wasn’t disgusted or contemptuous. He just sighed and relaxed.

“To me, this looks like you’re sorting out what you enjoy now that you’ve decided not to go back to Tevinter.” Edric squeezed lightly. “I’m glad you’re staying. I’m glad you like food.”

Dorian’s face burned and his breathing hitched but for once he couldn’t find anything to say.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking good food. I had to eat the crappy stuff long enough that I know the difference.” Edric winked at him, his look turning sly. “That cheesecake last night looked really good. All creamy with those tart raspberries in it.” He smiled. “It looks even better here.” He leaned in and bit Dorian gently.

Dorian stiffened and so did his penis.

“Sorry,” Edric said unapologetically. “I’ve been wanting to do that for months. You kept hiding it from me while you made it even more perfect. Warm and soft and it smells like you.”

“Of course it does,” Dorian said woodenly. “It is me.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Dorian shook his head, not able to get the words out again.

“And the rest of you has kept up with it.” Edric went on his tiptoes and touched Dorian’s neck. “Perfect for nibbling on.”

“Are you obsessed with putting everything in your mouth?”

Edric looked pointedly at Dorian’s penis.

“Ask a silly question,” Dorian muttered.

“As I was saying, your neck is perfect for nibbling but a little out of reach just now. And that’s part of what makes your belly so perfect. So much of you right at the perfect height. Such a tempting target right there and you wouldn’t even give me a peek. I had to guess what you looked like under your clothes. But well worth the wait.

“And your thighs are even better now.” Edric slid his hands over the named body part. “All that muscle padded out to match the rest of you. Soft enough to be good for snuggling, strong enough for a hike if we need to. Perfect combination.

“But not your best asset.”

Dorian groaned at the pun as Edric moved to the side and patted his butt.

“Also at a good height for someone as low to the ground as I am. Do you think I could bite my initials in it later tonight?” Edric prodded the nearest cheek. “It finally has enough give that I can get a good angle on it. Really make the marks last.”

Dorian made a small, needy sound.

“Because this ass is mine. I claim it. And you know what makes it even better?” Edric asked, goosing Dorian.

He shook his head and realized he was breathing hard.

“This is all here now, not some hypothetical future. I’ll want sex in the future whether that future has a Dorian who’s slimmer, thicker, or the same but that’s an also, not an instead.” Edric’s voice went low. “ Now is when I want to fuck you. Then I want you to fuck me. It has been months, Dorian. I have nowhere to be in the morning.

“I want to watch your face, not grope you in the dark. I want to see you while I make you fall apart. I want to look at you and know how much you enjoy the things I’m going to do to you. And then, I want to see the cogs turning in that devious mind of yours as you do the same for me.” He finished in a husky whisper that made Dorian’s skin tingle.

“You are very persuasive,” Dorian said when his mouth was no longer as dry as the Western Approach. He saw that he’d been distracted into letting his gut muscles relax. Gravity tugged soft flesh in a slightly downward slope. His parents would be horrified by that roundness. He sucked in slightly and crossed his arms. “Let’s try it and see how it goes.”

Dorian woke up the next morning with the most pleasant sort of soreness. Out of habit he reached for his clothes but then he stopped himself. He got out of bed naked and inspected what he could see. 

Bruises and teeth marks dappled his skin all the way around his middle and spread up to his pecs and around his thighs. The pain was a reminder of the pleasure of the previous night. His stomach gurgled in a noisy reminder.

-

“Breakfast before or after the next round,” Edric asked from the bed. He watched Dorian in the wan winter morning light; soft, tan curves right there for Edric to look at. 

Dorian looked at Edric with a mix of hope and wonder that came close to breaking Edric’s heart. Then a familiar smile spread across Dorian’s face. “Before. It takes a lot of energy to look this good.”


End file.
